In known electrical connectors used in applications in which the connector is exposed to water, the water generally falls onto an upper part of the connector in the vertical direction. The water received on the upper part of the electrical connector is known to enter the gap between a hood and the connector. In the known electrical connector, a rubber seal ring that is separate from a housing is interposed between, for example, a male housing and a female housing to prevent water from entering the electrical connector. In addition to the seal ring, some known housings have an inclined surface so as to discharge water that has entered the connector.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-150895A, for example, discloses an inclined surface on an inner surface of a case so that water entering a gap between the case and the connector can flow toward an opening side. JP 2011-150895A discloses that a groove extending toward the opening is formed in the inclined surface and drainage is improved due to capillary action caused by the groove. The inclined surface disclosed in JP 2011-150895A is provided between a hood of the case and the connector so as to discharge the water entering the connector, however, the inclined surface cannot prevent the water from entering the connector. The structure disclosed in JP 2011-150895A includes a seal ring, which allows water to enter until the water reaches the area of the seal ring.
The seal ring, although affording waterproof protection to the connector, is nonetheless an additional member required in the assembly of the connector. Accordingly, if the electrical connector is used in an application in which water penetration is unlikely, there is no need to provide a seal ring and it is sufficient to ensure a partial or light waterproof performance.